


That Small Town Called BrownTown

by Gh0stRay



Category: BrownTown, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: And other things!, If my writing ability is back up to those standards., Its gunna be this whole big thing!, With like things!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0stRay/pseuds/Gh0stRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the FFAHC return from their hunting trip, they find that things have gone down in BrownTown, and now must embark on an epic quest with monsters, bandits and other horrible things!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's The Beginning!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ally for proofreading this for me. Now, this is where it starts. I'm shitty at starting stories and that really pisses me off. But I promise it will get better! Maybe... depends on what you definition on better is.

I pushed forward in the undergrowth. I was following Darezzi who was tracking some sort of woodland creature. Our hunting Crew had formed in a long semi-circular sort of line and each held their bow or crossbow at the ready.   
Darezzi looked down at the faint, rough prints of the doe, often needing to back track a step or two to make sure he was still in pursuit of this creature.  
Darezzi frequently turns to see if the others and I are still following.  
The ends of our semi-circle, Tardis and Elite, start to move inwards trying to trap the deer that was in now sight. I had talked them through another – as the others call it – 'annoying hunting plan' twice, because someone -Darezzi- didn't seem to be listening the first time.  
The doe’s head perked up and Ally went in for the shot. Pulling back on her bow's string before letting the arrow fly to hit her mark.  
The doe fell to the ground, an arrow sticking out of its head.   
"Ayy!" Darezzi called, to be quickly hushed by me. "What? It's not like we're gonna catch anything else."   
I paused. He was probably right, food has been a little low in the forest lately. I smiled and made a quiet, 'Ayy' noise with the rest.  
We group quickly moved in to grab their kill. Ally pulls the arrow out of the dead doe’s head and placing it back in her quiver.  
Each member of the group grabbed a limb of the kill and together started to heave it on back to BrownTown.  
\---  
BrownTown was only a small 'kingdom', a town really, but with a little bit of persuasion and proof that it can hold its own in a fight, it was given its own spot of land.  
BrownTown is run by Ray. He is their much loved king, and would happily give his life for any of his subjects.   
Next in the hierarchy is the ScooterPatrol, they are Ray's loyal, personal guards.   
Then It's the Fake Fake Achievement Hunter Crew. This clever bunch are the heart and soul of BrownTown, creating everything you see now. After Ray left Achievement City, the FFAHC immediately took control of the situation, calming and offering help to all his followers, they gave names to things, they created the town all under Ray's guidance of course.   
After that lot are the Elites, they are a few select civilians who the FFAHC took liking too and they've all helped shaped the city to what it is today.   
And last but not least, are the Rayders. The civilians of the town, the usual town’s folk of BrownTown.

Our group of Elites and FFAHC members walked up to the down, the deer's weight shared evenly between them.  
Soviet greeted us at the gate to BrownTown, he bowed his head in greeting with a slight smile.  
We each greeted him in our own way. I bowed my head in return, Darezzi puffed out his chest and showed off the deer with Elite, while Tardis and Ally mumbled hello and greeted him with a smile.  
I looked around the town, people were talking, laughing and smelling roses. It was a rather happy attitude to be welcomed back into.   
The buildings were decorated with roses – and overall looked pretty shitty – but this was just the low end section and we were a quite poor town.  
NotRay came running up to us just as we were setting down the doe. NotRay looked a lot like actual Ray really, apart from being taller and having bright green eyes, his features were much the same.  
As he drew closer I noticed there was cut in his cheek, blood was starting to ooze from it and trickle down onto his jaw.   
"Ghost! Ray has requested a meeting with you and the rest of the Fake Fake AH Crew."  
I was quite surprised by this. Ray has never taken much notice to me, I hadn’t really tried to get the attention either. He did acknowledge me as one of the founders of BrownTown and said thank you but we never really spoke much after that.  
"Wait, what?" I ask showing my confusion, and if I’m not lying concern.   
"You must hurry! It's an emergency!" NotRay exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the journey begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully it starts to get better from here on guys.

We walked inside the castle greeted by AgentCaboose, who stood outside it, his hand on his sword ready to attack if he needed to.

Ray sat on his throne, a slightly worried look on his face. Vidy and Kitty were already there, and Ice had gone away to see family in RoosterTeeth, so he was unavailable.

I walked along the carpet that lead to his throne, taking in the nice throne room whilst I could. This was when I noticed something was off. There were no ScooterPatrol in sight...

Ray looked down at us his brown eyes troubled. "Thank you NotRay."

NotRay nodded gently, Tardis and I edging forward generally taking the leadership roll towards the group, even though we were all equal.

"You called sir?" Tardis's tone was soft and respectful and she bowed her head, we all did the same.

Ray looked down at us, a slightly annoyed look tugging at his face. He didn’t like it when people bowed down to him, but bowing was a common rule throughout the three kingdoms.

"Right. As you can see, none of the ScooterPatrol are in the room." Ray started pulling his weight up from the throne, his leather armour gleaming slightly in the bright room. He started to walk forward, down towards us.

“Today whilst you were out hunting, the castle was attacked. It wasn’t just one of the full blown army attacks… they were all stealth and shit.”

My eyes narrowed. What could they of taken? BrownTown has shit all.

“What did they take?” Darezzi spoke up, pretty much speaking everyone’s thoughts.

“The ScooterPatrol.” Ray answered, rather dramatically to be honest.

I bit back a small gasp and gave him a more confused look than anything.

“Why would they take the ScooterPatrol?”

Rays attention turned to me making my insides flutter.

“I don’t fucking know!” His voice rose slightly, confusion and fear evident in there somewhere.

Ally shifted on her feet behind me, Kmzoe and Darezzi muttered something to each other that couldn’t reach my ears and Tardis had looked towards me but I refused to take my eyes away from Ray. I mean this was a once in a lifetime experience! I didn’t want to miss anything.

I paused trying to come up with some logical explanation for this. But my mind was empty and I couldn’t come up with any reason why anyone would want to hurt BrownTown, or take away the ScooterPatrol. They were always so nice. Well… as nice as a ScooterPatrol Man can be.

Ray paced back and forth, a sickened expression on his face.

Tardis seemed to connect the dots in her head quickly, she looked at Ray thoughtfully before finally speaking.

“Does that mean they took Tina too?”

Ray paused, he shook his head as if trying to make himself believe that it wasn’t true.

“Yeah…”

“Does anyone know which way they were headed in?” Kitty asked looking around at her fellow crew members.

NotRay spoke up, making his presence known to the Crew and Ray.

“Yes, I saw them heading north, towards Achievement City.”

All attention turned on NotRay, whose cut on his cheek had dried up and a scab was starting to form.

Ray took a step towards him and the group sidestepped to make NotRay the centre of attention.

“We must send a party to look for them immediately!” Ray looked around at the group. “And I think I just found out who…”

 

\---

 

It was an honour to be chosen by Ray to go and save these guys, but I couldn’t help but feel Anxiety bubble up in my chest as we started to prepare. We’d each returned home, to inform others of where we were going and get needed supplies for the trip. I looked around at my small room, thoughts flying in and out of my head as I started to prepare for the long journey.

I grab what food I needed and gently ran my hand over my cats head. I needed to get someone to look after Cardimen, I couldn’t help but feel as if some of my friends were in the same predicament.

The light brown cat meowed stretching out its long legs and tail, pulling my armour from the shelf I started to mentally prepare myself for this as well. I mean, I was about to go on a three day trip with the FFAHC and I’d most likely lose my temper at them and all sorts of other things could happen. I’m not even gonna go there!

After I finished slipping on my armour, which is harder to get into then it looks, I ran my gloved hand over Cardimen again, and his purr filled the room, breaking the frightening silence.

I pulled my bow over my back and my shoulder bag over my shoulder, and walked outside. A few houses down was Martika’s house, I’d hoped she’d look after Cardimen for me, since well, I didn’t exactly trust many other people in the town.

I looked up at her small house, as one of the Elites, she had a fairly nice house, a few flowers here and there along with creeping vines reaching across the walls.

Knocking on the door I stood outside, all dressed up in my pretty damn fancy armour. It was designed for stealth, and other stealthy things…

Martika opened the door, her eyes widening when she saw me on the other side.

“Alright, what have I done?” She asked. I was unsure whether she was serious at first, but a small spark of amusement lit up her eyes, informing me that this was just a joke.

I chuckled. “No, no! I just need you to look after Cardimen for a week or two.”

Martika cocked her head to the side.

“Why? Where are you off to, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Ray has sent us on a super special mission.” I couldn’t keep a straight face during that whole sentence, a grin continued to pull at my mouth and I couldn’t hide the amusement in my voice.

“Aweh! Why don’t I get to come?”

“Fake Fake AH Crew members only. Sorry.” I informed, not very sincerely to be honest.

She folded her arms. “Alright. I’ll take care of your cat.”

“When I come back, he better not be dead!” I call as I start to turn away from her.

“I can’t promise you anything.”

“A life for a life then. See ya around Martika.” with that I took off down the street to find that my friends, who were already waiting for me. All suited up by the gate.

“Are you ready?” I question them.

“We’ve been waiting for you! Of course we are!” Darezzi snapped back.

I smile, shaking my head in a mocking manner. The group prepared themselves and started to head out the gate.


	3. And The Journey Begins

The group adventured out into the forest. Dappled light shone down through the tree’s giving the, tense and anxious atmosphere a warmer touch.

Tardis and I led the way, followed by Darezzi and NotRay who were in some deep conversation about the journey, Kitty and Ally were discussing something behind them, and Kmzoe and Elite took up the rear… not really saying an awful lot to each other.

I looked to Tardis, my green eyes searching hers. “Who do you think did this?” I asked, my tone low, I didn’t know if I wanted to share this conversation with the rest of the group as of now.

Looking down at me a frown started to pull at the side of her mouth, she looked uncertain and some what confused, this question has obviously been on her mind the last few hours.

“I-I don’t know…” She looked back at the dirt road, her brow furrowed as she tried to think.

I really had no idea, but I’m sure we’d find them. Ray looked so distraught when Tardis mentioned Tina. Welp, as she is head of the ScooterPatrol we have to find her, and if we didn’t we’d return to Ray with our heads down and our pride shattered.

Tardis looked towards me and started to pick up the conversation again. “So, who’s looking after Cardimen?”

Looking up at her again, I replied, “Martika.”

Tardis nodded, adjusting her delicate brown leather armour.

My eyes followed the beautiful swirls engraved in her armour that often ended in a rose of some type.

“I hope I packed enough food to last me to Achievement City, bro.” Tardis slouched slightly.

A small smile crossed my face. “Bruh, if you run out, I’ll share mine with you.”

“Thanks bro.” Tardis replied her eyes brightening slightly.

“Oi. Boi.” Darezzi called. “Baby girl.” He continued, to call for me.

Sighing I turned around to face him. Just because I was one of the youngest out of the group doesn’t mean I’m not capable of slicing his throat open. Go and pick on Kitty or something.

“What?” My voice was sharp, and may of even held a hint of vinegar.

Darezzi just beamed, with that stupid annoying grin that he had when he managed to successfully annoy me, or when he has done something mischievous

“How much longer?” He stretched out the ‘longer’ just to annoy me even more.

“Shut up.” I turned away looking back to Tardis.

“Baby girl. Oi. Baby girl. Boi. Please.” Darezzi continued, I could hear NotRay’s chuckling behind me, the whole group had actually turned their attention on Darezzi and I, either smirking or shaking their head slightly.

I glanced back at him to see that his grin had widened.

“How much longer?”

We could all see where this was going, Darezzi was testing my limits already. He wanted to know how many times he could annoy me before I snapped at him. I hated this game.

Tardis looked down at me amusement evident in her gaze, but she was cautious.

“Darezzi, I will come back there.” I threatened.

Tardis looked back down at the road, her smirk becoming bigger.

“But baby girl, I just want to know when we’re gunna reach Achievement City. I mean I want to know when my poor little boi will actually rest.”

And he was now going into dangerous territory, and he knew it. Mentioning sleep, not a good start.

I didn’t reply so he continued to push it. “We’re going to need to put you on a set bedtime. Eight o’clock sound good?”

This one made the group laugh, I turned to Darezzi and took a stride towards him. He was grinning like a maniac. “Back of the pack.”

“But you didn’t answer my question..”

“Now Darezzi!” I snapped, vinegar lacing my words.

I placed it there intentionally, adding in the extra threat. But I still knew Darezzi wouldn’t be afraid or even the slightest bit upset, he loved it.

He hesitated before turning around and walking to the back of the group.

I smirked looking after him, my gaze running across the rest of the FFAHC.

“No one else?” I stood up tall, though I was still shorter than everyone.

It looked as if no one could be bothered to object so Darezzi just started to chat with Kmzoe and Elite, leaving NotRay to come up and talk with Tardis and I.

“So, I suggest we take shelter at this small clearing up ahead, we should reach it by nightfall.” NotRay informed

“Doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” Tardis replied.

NotRay and Tardis started to chat about the lovely forest surrounding BrownTown. Kitty and Kmzoe started to get a little loud at the back, Elite a little more quiet, but still joking along with them.

We continued to walk along the path, night began to fall and we decided to set up camp in the small clearing NotRay had suggested, pulling out our sleeping bags we set ourselves up around the fire pit that Kitty and Elite were creating, and set up the sticks and leaves before bashing rocks together and what ever people do to create fires.

I wasn’t paying all that much attention, Ally and I were sitting on our swags chatting about random things.

“It was a shame that we couldn’t bring Agent and Martika with us, they would of been nice company.” Ally sighed.

“Yer, but I think that the group would of gotten a little too big and hard to manage.”

“Hard to manage? Hell, you manage a whole city.”

“It’s not much really.”

Ally just shook her head, not bothering to say anything more.

I smiled gently as the fire started to spark up and crackle, as the leaves burnt quickly and the sticks started to catch alight. Darezzi and Kmzoe had returned with some thicker sticks, which were easier to find since it’s been rather dry these last few days.

Sitting around the fire we all looked at eachother, remaining silent taking in the breathtaking night sky that was litted with bright stars. The glow of the fire lit up peoples faces, but darkening their eyes. And thats when I started singing.

“This city never sleeps. I hear the people walk by when it’s late. Sirens leak through my window sill can't close my eyes, can’t control what I’m into.”

Elite rolled his eyes. “Oh god.”

Ally immediately brightened up since she knew the song.

The other group kind of just went with it. It happened a lot. More than you’d think.

“Achievement City calls me stranger, A traveler. BrownTown is my home. My home. Ohh-oh. I’m burning on the back street. Ohh-oh Stuck here sitting in the back seat. Ohh-oh I’m blazing on the street. If the city never sleeps then that makes two.” My voice wasn’t beautiful. It wasn’t bad, nor good. Just in the middle.

That's the way we spent the rest of the night, until people started calling it quits and heading off to bed.


End file.
